


Fifth

by Spoon888



Series: Four In A Berth [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Retirement Plans Being Derailed, Whose Baby Is It Anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Four Decepticon's, one sparkling, and a whole planet to rebuild. So much for Megatron's relaxing retirement plans.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A few reader's asked for a sequel - now with an added side of sparklings.

Thundercracker couldn't remember how many thousands of years it had been since he had slept-in without overwhelming guilt hanging over him.

New Cybertron was bright outside, a welcome change to Earth's ocean floor. The light fought to get through the thick blinds covering the floor to ceiling windows, casting the room in a faint amber glow. He lay on the edge of their cluster, only half covered by the thick insulation sheets stolen by more selfish mates.

One of which, Starscream, twitched in his sleep and kicked him.

Thundercracker sucked in a sharp breath, wincing and reaching to rub his shin.

He couldn't really blame Starscream. He was a restless sleeper in unfamiliar territory. Fidgeting was expected and unavoidable.

Their permanent on-planet accommodation wasn't ready yet; the apartment building still a skeletal structure on the horizon. Megatron had been all set for them to take up a temporary residence on one of the space stations orbiting the planet whilst they waited for it, but he was overruled three to one on not just moving from one military base to another. So former-office space with a berth shoved into it, it was.

And as far as buildings went on their half-built planet, it was... Okay. 

"You thinking 'bout home?" Skywarp was awake.

He was resting against Megatron's shoulder, drawing circles over the Decepticon insignia on his sleeping mate's chest as he watched Thundercracker.

"I was thinking about the berth." Thundercracker answered, awkwardly stretching a leg out at an angle that wouldn't disturb Starscream.

Skywarp laughed goofily, "Yeah..."

"I meant for recharging," Thundercracker cocked an eye-ridge. "But yeah. It'll be nice to break the new one in."

"Now whose processor's in the gutter?" Skywarp teased, then noticed his squashed predicament. "Hey, there's more room on this side?"

There wasn't much more room but Thundercracker took him up on the offer anyway. The berth had been designed with two large mechs in mind - not one large mech and three broad-winged seekers. Thundercracker squeezed in and found himself more comfortable anyway. Skywarp let him press up close. He didn't mind tucking his wings in and laying on his side so Thundercracker could fit.

Squashed against Skywarp's back, Thundercracker pulsed his spark, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.

Skywarp squirmed and pushed back, wriggling coyly.

"There's no room for that," Thundercracker told him, but he wanted it. The bond opened between them and his spark zeroed in on Skywarp, lightly acknowledging the snoozing presences of the other three sparks sharing the bond and-

Skywarp stiffened against him, his optics flashing bright as he felt the same thing. The same weird inconsistency.

"Skywarp?" Thundercracker breathed, and carefully sifted through the bond. Counting.

Skywarp, _one_ , Megatron, _two_ , Starscream, _three_ , and-

"What's that?" Skywarp whispered. He sounded nervous. They didn't need to be bonded for Thundercracker to know Skywarp's spark was beating like a jackhammer.

For one bizarre _insane_ moment Thundercracker thought Skywarp had done it again; had brought another random spark into their bond. But no. It didn't feel like last time. The presence wasn't unfamiliar. It felt synchronised with them. A part of them. Almost like-

Skywarp must have gotten there seconds before he did. He was knocking Thundercracker away and rolling on his back, servos scrambling at his spark chamber. It opened. Thundercracker sat up and leant in, optics darting around the open chamber, looking for that extra presence they could feel.

Nothing.

"You?" Skywarp had his servos on Thundercracker next, his optics wide with disbelief. Thundercracker felt it too as he retracted his armour.

His was empty too. Which left-

"Starscream." Skywarp said with conviction, nodding at his own logic. "Of course it'd be him. Just when we thought he couldn't get any crabbier..."

He was moving across Megatron to get to him.

"Wait," Thundercracker was eager to find it too. He could already feel the tiny presence reaching out to him, calling him, but, "You can't wake him up with that. He'll freak out."

"I'm not going to yell 'you're carrying' in his face, TC, jeez. I have _some_ tact."

He didn't, because their manic scrambling around had already woken Starscream. He shot up like a lightening bolt, wings and eyebrows sky high.

" _Who_ is _what_?!" He hissed furiously.

Skywarp shrunk away nervously, "Er... Open your spark chamber?"

Thundercracker saw real fear in Starscream's expression then. Blue servos shook as he lifted them to his chest. Skywarp clambered over Megatron -who huffed but didn't wake, oblivious to the drama- and took them for him, squeezing his digits.

"Hey, _hey_ ," he leaned in with soothing nonsense, and Thundercracker crept close and reached between them to manually push back the armour over Starscream's opening spark chamber.

"I can't look," Starscream moaned. It sounded like he was going to purge.

Thundercracker peered in, hopeful.

"...There's nothing there." He sighed.

Starscream shoved Skywarp off and looked down at himself, then barked out a relieved laugh. "Oh, thank _Primus_!"

Skywarp's face fell, "But I thought I felt..."

Thundercracker shook his helm, because he'd thought he'd felt- could _still_ fell- was feeling _now_ as it called to him-

Megatron mumbled something in his recharge, and all three of them looked at their forth mate.

"Oh..." Skywarp said breezily. "This _is_ an interesting morning."

 

* * *

 

"Wake him up." Starscream ordered, scowling at Megatron.

" _You_ wake him up." Skywarp argued back.

They had gathered around Megatron on the berth, on their knees staring down at him. Starscream thought it felt like a prayer circle. Upon closer inspection it was more like they were staring into a open grave at a funeral, waiting for Megatron's career and reputation to be lowered into it.

"Do you think he'll be upset?" Thundercracker wondered.

Starscream had just been thinking the very same thing. They had never talked about this. None of them. They had been at war all their time being bonded, and Megatron had only been part of this for a few months! They'd already managed to saddle him with this before he'd even had the chance to really enjoy it.

"He may well kill us," Starscream nodded pessimistically.

"No, he won't," Skywarp was frowning, and though he hadn't actually said anything, Starscream could tell he wanted this. Wanted it so badly his spark was ready to burst. "He'll be happy."

"It may not a popular thought, Skywarp, but not everyone wants a sparkling, let alone to carry one." Starscream told him. As much as the idea might hurt, he needed his mate to be ready for fall out. This hadn't been planned. And this was _Megatron_.

He wasn't exactly Carrier Of The Year material. 

" _I'll_ wake him up," Thundercracker decided before they could spend anymore time fretting over hypotheticals. "Then we can look. And know for sure."

Skywarp nodded, shifting on his knees eagerly. Knowing that was his cue, Starscream moved to get off the berth.

"Where are you going?" Thundercracker called him back.

"I don't want to be here for this."

"Don't be an aft, Starscream!" Skywarp hissed.

"Look," Starscream pointed, letting anger mask his anxiety, "You two may have started facing him before I did, but _I've_ still known him longer. And I _know_ that I don't want to be here when he finds out we've knocked him up."

"I don't care what you want!" Skywarp snarled, looking ready to jump down off the berth and chase him across the planet if he dared leave. "Get back here! You just said he won't take it well, and now you're going to leave? He needs you!"

Starscream's sparked swirled unpleasantly at the thought. His face scrunched up, "No, he-"

"Yes he does, he loves you," Thundercracker once again aided Skywarp in ganging up on him. He reached though their bond to give Starscream a stern metaphysical tug. "And besides, you're not going to miss the first time we see it, are you?"

Starscream thought about leaning over and looking in, past Megatron huge powerful spark and seeing a pathetic little glimmer of life besides it. It would be small, so tiny beside Megatron.

He folded his arms, awkwardly perching himself on the edge of the berth. "Fine."

Thundercracker nodded, satisfied, and nudged Megatron's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Starscream said he'd known Megatron longest, but Skywarp knew him best.

He suspected his mates still had this built up impression of Megatron in their heads, still saw him as an idol, a figure, their leader, (a rival, in Starscream's case), but Skywarp had never seen him as anything more or less than _just_ Megatron; grumpy, sentimental, and funnier than he ever let on- his mate.

And Skywarp was pretty sure _that_ mech wouldn't resent even a surprise as unexpected as this.

And he was right.

And he was never going to stop feeling smug about it.

Or maybe it was just the idea of being a sire that made him never want to stop smiling.

Megatron was peering down at himself contemplatively, a little creased marring his brow as he frowned, like he thought if he concentrated on the new-spark intently enough the little thing would tell him which mate had triggered it's creation.

Skywarp watched with Megatron as the tiny glimmer of light hid behind it's carrier's greater glow shyly. If Skywarp had to put money on who had started the new-spark, he would have said Thundercracker.

"It's to be expected," was all Megatron said when he finally spoke. "I am more suited for carrying than you three."

Starscream pouted, almost like he had been _hoping_ for an explosion. Aft-head.

"Are you okay?" Thundercracker asked, focusing more on Megatron than the _whole new life_ they'd managed to create, like that wasn't the most captivating thing in the world. "You want to- you're happy?"

Megatron folded his arms behind his helm, the picture of ease. He lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.

"It has always been my intention to procreate. Though I do admit, I was rather hoping one of you would carry it for me." He glanced at Starscream, and flashed him a reassuring smile, "As usual, it's up to me to do all the work."

Skywarp propped his chin against Megatron's abdomen so he could get a closer look, though staring into something so bright for so long was only going to glitch his optics when he looked away. "You wanna see, Screamer?"

Starscream was still on the edge of the berth, awkward, but clearly curious. Skywarp couldn't tell what his deal was this time (he had so many of them) whether it was Megatron, the new-spark, or both, but he didn't move until Megatron reached for him, murmuring a request for him to come closer.

Starscream's helm knocked against Skywarp's as he peered in, and poor Megatron must have felt like a science exhibition when Thundercracker joined and all three of them were staring.

"What should we name it?" Thundercracker wondered, always planning ahead.

"I don't think we need to decide that just yet," Megatron murmured, sounding tired. He began to close to spark chamber, clearly having enough for now.

Skywarp felt a jolt of irrational panic surge up when the new-spark disappeared from view. He delved into the bond after it. Far too boisterously. The new-spark pulsed out a flinch, and all three of his mates glared at him for his jostling.

"Be gentle, Warp," Thundercracker advised, settling down and just relishing the extension of himself -of all of them.

Starscream finally got over himself enough to tuck into Megatron's side, an arm tossed over his chest, fingers splayed selfishly over the sealed spark chamber.

"Told you," Skywarp whispered smugly, resting his helm over Megatron's abdomen.

Unseen by their other mates, Starscream showed him his middle finger.

Skywarp had seen enough earth-media to know Starscream was telling him to frag himself.

 


	2. Shockwave

Megatron's retirement had been going to plan so far. Long days spent lounging with his mates. No responsibilities. No worries.

Save maybe one.

Huffing into his pillow when the little spark shifted and sent vibrations through his circuits, he decided to worry about that later. His mates were fretting enough for him anyway.

A weight settled over his lower back, like someone straddling him. Onlining an optic he turned his helm to the side and found Thundercracker sitting on him. A pot of polish was placed on the berth beside him, a cloth swiping through it.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"I'm pampering you," Thundercracker explained, and began rubbing the polish into his back. Megatron stretched and melted into the berth, like putty under his mate's practised servos. Every time Thundercracker returned the cloth to the polish pot he dipped and pressed a kiss to the back of Megatron's helm.

"What have I done to deserve such special attention?" He murmured, letting his optics drift shut when Thundercracker pressed the heel of his servo between his shoulders and worked away at a knot of tension.

"Knew you were comfortable," Thundercracker explained, and through their bond he brushed his presence. "And your little passenger too."

Megatron felt Thundercracker's presence waft over both of them, like a metaphysical hug. It was soothing. He sent back his appreciation. Hopefully now it would be a little easier to rest. They had some busy days coming up; not only moving into their permanent residence but making a lot of unexpected adjustments to it to accommodate for their newcomer.

And then there was the rest of the planet. Still half-dead, still at war with hidden sects of Autobots. Elita One was out there, somewhere, with her warriors. What little motivation any of them would need to come after him should word of his vulnerable state get out.

"What's the matter?" Thundercracker touched his helm, concern washing through the bond. "Your spark pulse just went crazy-"

"It's nothing," Megatron turned into the pillow again, willing himself to relax again, if only to soothe the newspark sharing his spark chamber, "Nothing I won't deal with, in time."

"We're here to help, you know?" Thundercracker said softly, swinging himself off of Megatron's back and dropping to the berth next to him. "Me and Skywarp, and Starscream."

Megatron snorted.

"Well, when you're ready to talk..." Thundercracker muttered, sounding no small amount resentful. He rolled off the berth, elegant in his standoffishness.

"Oh," he said, stopping in the doorway, "Skywarp's been spreading the good news. So expect visitors."

Megatron lifted his helm, suddenly worried, "He's been _what?"_

"You know what he's like," Thundercracker rolled his optics, so used to his mate's antics that it didn't seem to sway him anymore. "But don't worry, Starscream's been doing damage control. No one we don't want to know, will know."

Meaning the Autobots. Hopefully.

But that still left every last blasted Decepticon Skywarp had ever crossed paths with. Megatron let his helm thump back into the pillow.

He wasn't sure he was ready to go from feared warlord to expectant carrier in the eyes of his followers. It was bad enough already with just his mates.

 

* * *

 

Shockwave turned up at their door far sooner than Skywarp had expected, his towering purple frame out of place against Thundercracker's carefully cultivated homely decor. In his one servo he held a bouquet of crystals. He had used his blaster to knock clumsily on the door.

Skywarp beamed at him, "Hi!"

"Skywarp," Shockwave greeted formally, thrusting the bouquet at him, "Gifts are customary during such celebrations."

"Oh," Skywarp took them, smiling as they caught the light and sparkled, "Uh, yeah I guess they are."

Shockwave nodded and an awkward pause stretched out between them. Skywarp supposed Shockwave had come to see Megatron, and that he should invite him in. He took a half step back into the room, about to offer him entry, when he was interrupted by a harsh screech of-

"You let that cyclops freak into this room and I swear to Primus, Skywarp-"

Skywarp never found out what the rest of the threat was, because Shockwave was already stepping through the gap Skywarp had created and into the room, undeterred.

"Skywarp!" Starscream yelled, standing on the sofa, denta bared. "I said no!"

"He brought crystals!" Skywarp defended, and it wasn't like he and Shockwave were the best of friends either, but that was just common courtesy, wasn't it? Besides, Megatron liked him, and this was Megatron's (temporary) home too.

"Get out, Shockwave," Starscream stood on his tip toes on the sofa to make himself as tall as possible. "I won't have a mad scientist like you snooping around near _my_ new-spark!"

"Ah," Shockwave's optic brightened with interest. He moved next to the sofa and within striking distance of Starscream's claws. "So _you_ are carrying Lord Megatron's heir. I suspected as much."

Skywarp frowned, not just because Starscream wasn't carrying, but because it wasn't _just_ Megatron's sparkling. Wasn't it all of theirs? "Hey, it's 'Skywarp's heir' too, ya know!"

"I'm not carrying, Shockwave." Starscream snapped before Shockwave could take much notice of Skywarp's protest.

Shockwave turned his gaze, and reverence, on Skywarp next, "Then it is-"

"No," Skywarp interrupted quickly.

Shockwave blinked. "Thundercracker, then."

"Guess again," Starscream was smirking nastily.

There was only one possible guess left, but Shockwave appeared to be struggling with it. He looked between them, baffled, "Surely, this is some-"

"Shockwave." Megatron's deeper voice cut through their conversation as he entered in from the next room, Thundercracker following behind.

Starscream conveniently placed himself between Shockwave and his mates, like he thought him some kind of threat to his family. Megatron wasn't having it though. His big servo clapped against Starscream's shoulder and gently steered him to the side so he could stand in front of Shockwave, unhindered.

"My lord," Shockwave dipped his helm. "Forgive me for intruding-"

"You want forgiveness, get out!" Starscream snapped.

Megatron nudged him further back with a warning growl.

"-I wished to offer my congratulations in person," Shockwave continued, narrowed optic flicking to Starscream briefly.

"Yeah, he brought crystals!" Skywarp waved them around again, not knowing what else to do with them.

Megatron hummed, probably as awkward as Skywarp felt.

"There appears to be some misunderstanding." Shockwave continued, waving his servo between Skywarp and his trine. "Which one of your mates is..."

"...I am." Megatron said after a stifling pause, back straightening. "I am carrying the new-spark."

Shockwave was silent. Skywarp thought maybe he was recalculating, readjusting whatever script he had prepared for this 'social' interaction.

"Wonderful." Shockwave said after what felt like forever. "A sparking could ask for no better carrier."

Starscream poked his helm around Megatron's shoulder with a scowl, mouth opening. "Actually I -"

"Thank you, Shockwave," Megatron accepted it regardless, maybe just thankful for the good reaction. "We have the highest hopes for it."

"Now go!" Starscream snarled, sticking his helm out again. Megatron frowned at him over his shoulder.

Shockwave looked like he dearly wanted to argue- but arguing with Megatron's mate was not as socially acceptable as arguing with his troublesome second had been. Skywarp watched him visibly reign his distaste for Starscream back in.

It was a good job he didn't have a face to express with. Skywarp could only imagine what it would look like now.

"Of course." He said, tone clipped with pressed annoyance. "Should you ever need anything, my lord-"

"We'll ask someone else." Starscream finally wriggled out from behind Megatron's bulk, darting from the servo that tried to catch him. He turned the flustered Shockwave by the shoulders in the direction of the door. "Bye!"

Shockwave was out and the door was sliding shut before anyone could offer so much as an apology.

"Starscream." Megatron's tone dropped into something low and dangerous.

Starscream wasn't bothered. He clapped his servos together with a job well done. "No need to thank me."

"Does this mean we have to move now?" Skywarp wondered allowed. If Shockwave made house calls as often as he had comm links when they'd been on Earth, they might as well set up a berth for him.

"That's a good idea." Starscream praised.

Megatron sighed, long suffering. They'd only been living together, apart from the rest of the faction, for a month now, and to Skywarp it already looked like he was getting fed up with them.

 

* * *

 

That the so called Guardian of Cybertron now knew where he and his mates lived  _and_ that they had an heir on the way, did not sit well with Starscream.

That Megatron _insisted_ on meeting with him, in his state, _alone_ , was pure insanity.

"Let your juvenile rivalry lie," Megatron growled, like _Starscream_ was being the immature one. "I trust Shockwave-"

"Your processor's addled!" Starscream argued, seeing no sane reasoning for anyone trusting Shockwave. "I've read about this. It's baby-brain."

Megatron's denta were audibly grinding together. "I'm going. Part of my return to his planet was to ensure Shockwave is doing his job to satisfaction in the first place-"

"You're retired." Starscream quickly interjected, "So _I'll_ go. You stay here. You need to read those carrier datafiles."

"I'm _not_ -!" Megatron barely stopped himself from shouting. "I am going. _You_ will stay here and read the datafiles."

Starscream felt indignation bubble together with his anxiety at the thought if Megatron wandering out alone, into the planet, seeking the company of a psychopath, all because he wanted to talk about planetary restoration, when instead he could stay here, and relax, and just do what he was told.

"How about we all go?" Thundercracker had picked up on the high emotions running through the bond and interjected himself into the discussion. Starscream was pleased to have someone back him up for once.

"Yes exactly," he told Megatron. "Thundercracker, Skywarp and _I_ shall go in your steed, and you-"

"I have work to do, seeker." Megatron hissed, carrying or not still an intimidating bulk of strength and stubbornness. Starscream wondered if he'd be as threatening in later months, when he started to... fill out.

"Then it's settled." Thundercracker clapped his servos and gave them both a dangerous look. "We're all going."

No one dared argue with him, not even Megatron.

 

* * *

 

Shockwave's lair was as boring as he was. Skywarp ignored the weird tension of the meeting he and his trine had invited themselves into, checking out Shockwave's interior decor instead.

Or lack there of.

 _This is boring_ , he sent to Thundercracker over their bond.

 _Starscream didn't want Megatron to come alone,_ Thundercracker answered back, _you know he can be a little... overprotective._

Skywarp glanced over his wing to where Starscream had planted himself in the chair between Megatron and Shockwave, his optics narrowed and angry and never once looking away from Shockwave's blaster.

Megatron looked exasperated, but wasn't outright shooing him off. Yet.

 _At least now Megatron knows Starscream cares about him?_ Skywarp suggested weakly.

 _Megatron thinks he's just doing it to wind him up_. Thundercracker said pessimistically.

Skywarp wanted to roll his optics. Of course he would. Why couldn't his mates ever just be on the same page? This was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives. They were away from Earth, they were all together, they were _going to have a sparkling_. Why were they always so keen to cause drama?

"-and what of the Autobots?" Megatron was asking, and Skywarp zoned back in. "Elita and her rabble have been reserved as of late."

"Elita One is of no consequence." Shockwave said.

Starscream sneered, "Yes, because you've faired _so well_ against her in the past." He said sarcastically, and jabbed a digit at him. "Listen, you have _one_ job-"

"Starscream." Megatron warned.

"And that's to keep those Auto-scum away from _my_ mate, _my_ sparkling-"

" _Starscream._ " Megatron's denta were bared now. "Be _quiet_."

"-or I swear, by Primus, I will ram that blaster of yours right up your-"

Thundercracker's servo slapped against his mouth. Just in time too. Shockwave looked ready to use that blaster of his, Starscream being his beloved leader's mate be damned.

"Thundercracker, be a dear and _remove him_." Megatron said stiffly, optic twitching with repressed rage. Skywarp really wasn't looking forward to having to witness _that_ argument when they got home.

So much for a relaxing night in cuddling and 'facing one another.

 

* * *

 

Thundercracker dragged Starscream home after that. For the sake of Starscream's stress levels, Skywarp insisted on staying behind and escorting Megatron home when he was finished.

Of course, Megatron wouldn't _know_ he was being escorted because then he might storm off out of prideful spite at the idea of in any way needing protection.

Skywarp knew he didn't. Megatron was more capable than any of them at fighting back an assailant, but that didn't mean he should, or that Skywarp would let him. It took a lot to take Megatron down, but it took very little to traumatise a new-spark, to extinguish it or have it reabsorb into nonexistence. One punch. One shove. Poof. Gone.

Megatron's armour was thick and powerful but Skywarp still needed to be there in case Elita One really _did_ jump out from behind a fuelling station and throw a rock at Megatron or something, like Starscream was so convinced she would.

"Good meeting?" He smiled when Megatron finally finished.

Megatron grunted unhappily, still stewing over Starscream. "Productive, once the distractions were removed."

Skywarp remembered what Thundefcracker had said about Megatron thinking Starscream was being annoying on purpose. He took his mate's forearm, squeezing to draw his attention. "He's just worried. Starscream, that is," he elaborated, "and neurotic. Sparklings stress out even sane sires sometimes. Poor Star doesn't have a chance of acting normal about this."

Megatron hummed like he was considering that. Some of the rolling fury at his end of the bond dwindled though.

His patience for Starscream's antics was continually growing, and Skywarp liked seeing it. He still couldn't believe they'd come so far, when he woke up some mornings and found them nestled together. To think he'd once feared he'd only ever get them to _tolerate_ each other...

"I will speak with him tonight." Megatron decided, but there was still a serious edge to his voice.

"TC's already talking to him." Skywarp tried to reassure. He'd never witnessed a conversation between Megatron and Starscream go anything _but_ awry.

"He needs to be reminded that though I am carrying his sparkling it does not give him autonomy over my frame and what I do with it."

Skywarp blinked, a little twinge of worry pressing at him again. "You think it's his?"

Megatron blinked back, frowning at him. "It's all of ours."

"Yeah but," Skywarp smiled, "It's only got one sire."

"As far as I'm concerned, it has three sires," Megatron said simply, and headed towards the transport waiting for them outside Shockwave's base. "All of them exceptional."

Skywarp felt a little fuzzy inside.

Part of him still worried though; what if the sparkling didn't like him as much because he wasn't the one who shared coding with it? What if it was Starscream's and he never let him hold it? And who would get to name it?

What if Thundercracker gave it a lame human name? Like Fred?!

Megatron wouldn't let that happened though. He detested fleshlings.

"But seriously who do you think it was?" He asked again, unable to help himself.

Megatron sighed deeply.

 

* * *

 

When Skywarp and Megatron returned, Starscream folded his arms across his chest and sulked. Thundercracker caught Skywarp's optics and they shared a look of mutual exhaustion.

Megatron glanced over Starscream then left the room grumbling, letting things bang loudly in the berth room. Starscream's arms tightened around himself stubbornly.

"Maybe you should say sorry." Thundercracker prodded him gently.

" _He_ should say sorry," Starscream said, and it was amazing to think they were going to have a new-spark soon when Starscream was already acting like a spoilt sparkling.

Something banged against the wall in the next room.

"I'm not sleeping between you two tonight," Thundercracker threatened.

"Neither am I," Skywarp threw in.

Starscream's bottom lip stuck out. "Why aren't you two backing me up anyway. I'm trying to protect him!"

"We know." Thundercracker agreed, "He knows too. But he's not an invalid, Starscream. And Shockwave is a long standing friend of his-"

"Shockwave is not to be trusted."

Thundercracker's brightness in the bond deflated with exasperation. "Fine. Okay. You just keep fighting with your carrying mate. That won't affect the new-spark aversely at all. And I'm _sure_ Megatron's not feeling sensitive and vulnerable thanks to his carrying protocols anyway."

Starscream glared at the wall. Seconds ticked by as his presence in the bond grew ever more unstable, until-

"Fine!" He threw his servos down against the couch and stood.

Thundercracker followed him into the next room, just to be sure this attempt at reconciling didn't turn into an all out brawl.

Megatron was stood at his desk, braced over it, shoulders hunched. He looked old and weary and not at all like the young spritely sort of mech carriers usually were. Thundercracker felt something alike what he was feeling from Starscream at the sight.

Megatron turned, glaring as he straightened from the desk, "What now?"

And credit due, Starscream lifted his wings, straightened his shoulder, crossed the room -and pushed his face into Megatron's chest with a mumble that sounded something like a reluctant apology.

Megatron wasn't used to getting hugs from Starscream. He stood there, confused, probably thinking he was under attack, until he caught Thundercracker's gaze.

 _He's sorry_ , Thundercracker sent.

Megatron softened and wrapped his arms around Starscream in return, dipping his helm to whisper, soft and endearing, "If you're half as protective of this sparkling as you are of me, you're going to be a brilliant sire."

Starscream nodded mutely, still squashed close to Megatron's chest.

It was small progress, but they had months before the sparkling arrived. Plenty of time to work out the kinks. Thundercracker smiled, what could possibly go wrong?

 


End file.
